


Science and Unintentional Seduction

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [31]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Implied Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad, drinkin, drunk, nerds, nerdy conversation, nerdy costume, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed has a bad time at GCPD party. Lucius gets his drink spiked with extra alcohol. Luckily they run into each other.Day 31 of the Autumn OTP Challenge: Halloween





	Science and Unintentional Seduction

 

The halloween party. It was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster. No one had understood his costume, or even cared. Just another social disaster for Edward Nygma. Just another failure in his attempts to make friends...or even friendly acquaintances. He’d been a mole. It was an brown suit, a diy star nose to make himself look somewhat like the animal, and the scientific notation of the quantity of molecules that made up a mole (6.02x10^23) (avogadro’s number). No one had even listened to his explanation after asking what he was dressed as. Most people outright ignored him.

What did he expect?

The precinct was full of brutes who favoured musculature over brainpower.

He shouldn’t have even wanted their approval or friendship.

But, he still did.

He’d left the party 20 minutes ago and had been slowly trekking through the cold on his way back home.

Lucius wasn’t having the best night. Halloween was usually a fun time of year, but the bar wasn’t really his scene tonight. Too many drunk college kids getting handsy. When the drugs came out Lucius was officially leaving. He wasn’t even sure why he had been invited. Most costumes were very scant in coverage and fabric...even on the men. Which wasn’t necessarily a view he couldn’t appreciate, just that he knew most of these kids had arrived without coats and would freeze half to death on their way home. At least he’d worn a suit. Pinstriped, with a handmade bat bowtie. Lucius was Jack Skellington.

The air was brisk, just as he’d expected. What he didn’t expect was how dizzy he was feeling.

His drink hadn’t tasted salty...so, someone must have spiked it with everclear. Boy, he was in trouble.

Luckily, a man in brown happened to walk by just as the ground disappeared.

Oh. There it was.

He was lying down now. Slightly on top of the poor man in Brown.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!” the man was polite, with big brown eyes behind big glasses. His nose was pink, and the wrong shape.

“You’re noss looks funny!” Lucius wanted to hit himself. Talking like that was rude.

Ed couldn’t help but be a little startled, the skull-masked man was a bit tipsy.

“Do you have someone we can call to get you home?”

“No,”

“Well, my place is just around the corner, you can stay for tonight, until you’re better,”

“Oh! You’re a mole!” the man in the skull mask exclaimed, pointing at his shirt. He’d seen the number. Edward helped the man to his feet, hoisting him up with leverage and most of his weight. “I’m Jack Skelleleninton.” the man stated, matter of factly as Ed helped him up.

“We don’t have too far to walk, sorry, my name is Ed,”

“Lucius.”

 

Lucius woke up in a strange bed. Last night was Halloween. He’d gone to a party at a bar. So… he probably had sex. He usually didn’t like to do that sort of thing. He liked emotional closeness to come with other forms of closeness. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes more and more of the night came back to him. Funny, he didn’t remember having sex. And most of his clothes were still on, the mask, bowtie, and jacket placed on a bedside table.

“Oh, Lucius! You’re awake, you’ll probably want an aspirin, you were pretty tipsy last night.” A tall man chirped, friendly. He was at least 60% legs and had soft wavy brown hair falling into his face and brushing his large framed glasses. In a sweater, button down, and slacks he looked both dashing and cosy. He rummaged about around the studio apartment, returning with a glass of water and a small bottle of aspirins.

“What exactly happened, last night?”

“You stumbled into me and didn’t seem to steady on your feet, you also told me that you didn’t have anyone to call to get you home safe and you couldn’t tell me your address so I suggested you crash here since I was just around the corner and you agreed and now you’re here!” Lucius wasn’t sure how the long-legged man got that all out in just one breath. It was impressive.

“Thank you, Ed.” The man smiled at the mention of his name. At least what Lucius hazilly remembered matched up with Ed’s story.

“It was no trouble, besides, it was nice having company for once.”

“What did we do?”

“Nothing much, just talk chemistry and physics.” Lucius nodded, he had a tendency to nerd out while drunk and go onto scientific rambles. “You’re a great conversationalist, even when slurring half your words,” Ed spoke sincerely, interesting. The soft smile and the warmth and his eyes was just to inviting and infective.

“Well, Ed, if you don’t mind, I’d be happy to conversate with you again. I think you’ll find I’m better at it when sober,”

Ed smiled, face splitting in two, that was an impressively wide smile, a sort of joy captured in it that seemed so pure and genuine.

Oh no, he was cute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
